


Night Out

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: When Alex and Olivia make a trip to Boston with their daughter, they leave her with a friend as they go to an event.---June 6h. Mermaid
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Pride Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Night Out

Angelo Rizzoli frowned his nose, he never liked this part of the movie. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his mothers sleeping on the couch, at his side Sofia Cabot Benson had her eyes glued to the screen where Barbie and her mermaid friends went with their adventure. He saw grandma coming from the kitchen with two mugs in her hands, she smiled at him.

“How’s the movie?” she asked offering the boy in pink fairy costume one of the mugs. Chocolate with no marshmallows, marshmallows were something Sofia liked in her chocolate, not him.

“I don’t like this part,” he said, chewing on his bottom lip. “Grandma.”

“Yes?”

“Can Sofia sleep here today? I don’t want her to go home yet,” the boy said, “and she’s going back to her house tomorrow. And she lives so far away.”

Angela tilted her head, sighing, “We’ll have to talk to her mothers, Angel.”

“But mom said they’d be here like midnight,” he frowned.

“Well, I can talk to them for you, if you’d like,” she offered.

Angelo’s features softened, “Thank you, grandma. I know mommies work a lot, but can we go visit Sofia’s house someday?”

“Hmmm,” Angela paused, she glanced over to the two women sleeping on the couch, “you’ll have to ask your mom, but I think your mommy will agree with it. Jane does need to take a vacation, I’m not sure she’d like to go to Manhattan, though.”

The boy made a face but nodded.

The doorbell rang, startling the pair on the couch awake.

The older Rizzoli opened the door to find a smiling Olivia Benson and her wife, “Hi.”

“Hi, Mrs. Rizzoli,” said the detective.

“Come on in,” said Angela.

“I thought you wouldn’t be here until later,” said Jane, rubbing her eye and sitting up.

“Well, you were right.” Alex Cabot said. “It wasn’t good.”

“Apparently, people can be  _ that _ dense,” Olivia commented.

“They kept asking for our husbands,” Cabot said, “or if we were available.”

“I thought some of these people knew you,” Angela said.

“Oh, they did,” Alex replied.

“They just think the B on LGBTQ+ stands for Barbecue.” Olivia pointed.

“So, you’re already leaving?” frowned Angelo, “The movie isn’t over yet.”

The pair exchanged glances, Alex spoke up, “No, we still have some time, you can finish the movie.”

He gave her a half-smile, started chewing on his lips again.

“Angelo, what has mommy said about biting your lip?” prompted Jane.

He released it, glanced over to Maura, “It’s not good for my teeth.”

The ME gave him a soft smile and a nod, “It’s alright.”

He perked up, peeked at Sofia’s mothers, then at his own, “Can Sofia sleep here tonight? Please?”

“Angelo’s bed is a double, his friends sometimes come over,” told Angela, “and she’s a good girl, it would be a problem at all.”

Olivia eyed her wife, “I’d just have to get her a change of clothes at the hotel, and a toothbrush.”

Angelo Rizzoli showed Alex Cabot his best puppy eyes. When she glanced over to her blue fairy dressed daughter, there was another set of pleading eyes on her.

“Okay, but no going to sleep past bedtime,” the lawyer declared.

The two children cheered and hugged each other.

“I’ll show you all my monster trucks,” said Angelo to his friend, “and tomorrow mom can make us pancakes.”

Sofia smiled, then a scream coming from the movie caught both their attention.

“How many times have they watched this movie?” Olivia asked.

“Angelo will always pick this one, we’ve lost count,” Jane said.

“Twenty-four times,” replied Maura.

“And here I thought Sofia liked the one with the llama too much,” Olivia smirked.

“Have you eaten?” asked Angela.

“We did,” Alex made a face.

“There’s still some lasagna if you’d like.” Mama Rizzoli smiled.

“Please,” the wives said and walked to the kitchen.


End file.
